The incredibly weird day at the beach
by Mariks-no1.-Angel
Summary: The Yugioh cast go to the beach, with very weird results
1. Default Chapter

The Incredibly Weird Day @ The Beach  
  
"Hi Mai howz it going", said Yugi. It was a hot summer's day and a group of the Yugioh cast had organized to go to the beach. "Hey Yugi I'm great, umm nice outfit", said Mai looking at his pipeline wet shirt. Yugi looked down embarrassed at his sagging board shorts and tried to wipe the fluro green zinc from his face. "Is that better", he asked grinning "Yeah it makes a huge difference", Mai smiled back. "Ok make way for the food", said a voice from behind them. Mai and Yugi turned around to see Joey and Tristan hauling two huge picnic baskets. Serenity trailed behind them looking embarrassed. She turned around and said "Come on Tea". Tea stormed over to Tristan and shoved a pile of rubbish under his nose. "Don't you know leaving all this rubbish lying around could kill our little animal friends?" Joey turned around "Tristan I've told you once and I've told you twice, I dibbed on the Candy bars first. "Go put your rubbish in the bin, Hey yugi, Mai" "Hey", they answered back "we were just talking about Yami and Tea, I mean how desperate would you have to be", said Mai looking disgusted. "Hey I heard that", said Yami, coming to join the group "I felt pity on her a girl like her is probably never gonna get another guy like me in her pitiful, unimportant life". "Yami how could you, I thought we really had something special", said Tea sobbing. "Well you gotta face the facts sometime" Yami replied "But we can still be friends, Its those friendship speeches that really threw me off." Oh that's ok," said Tea, "But that doesn't mean I'm gonna stop my friendship speeches." Everyone groaned. "Oh well Yami it was worth a try," sighed Mai, "Anyway back to more important things, what's up with Duke?" she asked looking back at Duke as he tried to hold up his drooping hair. "Oh," said yami, "he ran pout of hair gel." Serenity walked over to Duke. "Are you ok," she asked. I'll never be the same," Duke sobbed. "Well," said Serenity, "If you hang out with me today I'll buy you some new gel." "Are you flirting with me?" asked Duke suspiciously. "If I say yes will you hang out with me?" Serenity asked. "Sure," Duke replied. "Ok," said serenity, "Yes I am flirting with you. Now let's go find a place to sit down and talk." So Yugi, Mai, Yami, Joey, Tristan, Tea, serenity and Duke, all found a good spot on the beach and sat down to talk. Not long after they sat down along came Marik and Bakura. They were telling each other dares they were going to give to everyone. Behind them was Ryou carrying all of their stuff. "Hey," said Marik, "Check out that car." He pointed to a red Porsche, "Some hot chick must drive that car." "I dare you to make out with the first girl to step out of the car," said Bakura, "Or are you to chicken." "Fine," said Marik. He walked over calmly, lent against the car and said, "So howz it hanging?" "Marik what are you doing?" said the person in the car. "Ishizu!" yelled Marik recognizing his sisters voice, "What are you doing here?" "Kitty and Angel invited me," replied Ishizu. "Oh," said Marik hopefully, "Are they here?" "Sure we're here," said Angel. "Like we'd miss this," Kitty agreed. "Hey here comes Mokuba and Seto," said Angel joyfully. Sure enough there was Mokuba dragging seto by the arm towards them. "See I told you Seto," said Mokuba triumphantly, "I knew Marik and Bakura would be here. Are you gonna pay me now or later?" Grumbling, Seto handed Mokuba ten dollars. "Yay! I'm rich! Hi guys. Let's go find the others," said Mokuba. 


	2. A swimwear contest Part 1

Mokuba ran across the beach. He turned around to Seto and said "Hey look its Yugi and the others" "WHAT, Yugi what are you doing here?" "I organized this whole thing Kaiba", said yugi looking at Seto "Hey Mokuba, Kitty, Angel, Marik, Bakura, Ryou and Ishizu. Howz it going?". While Yugi was talking to the others, Yami and Tea being the main topic yet again, Bakura whispered to Marik "So who stepped out first, Kitty or Angel?" "Neither", Marik groaned "WHAT", laughed Bakura, "was it Ishizu?", he continued to laugh manically. "well if you've never made out with on of your family members then you can keep laughing", snapped Marik angrily. Bakura abruptly stopped laughing. Marik shook his head, "As I suspected", he said.  
  
"Well", said Yami "What do we do first?" "I've got an Idea", Duke replied, "Why don't the girls show off their swimwear and us Guys will choose the best". All of the boys agreed with that idea. "O.k.", said Yami "The winner is whoever gets the loudest applause". The girls agreed and the show began. "First up we have Serenity", said Marik, who had kindly offered to do the commentary, "She is wearing a lovely holta-singlet top with bikini bottoms. The red and orange stripes really bring out the colour of her eyes. These trendy Billabong togs are suitable for all occasions and are very eye- catching for people like Duke". "Whoa Serenity, You go girl", yelled Duke. There was some more clapping, cheering and whistling, then Marik began again. "This time we have Ishizu EEEWWWW". Ishizu glared at him. "He He sorry sis, Ishizu is wearing Wahinie Triangles. The flower pattern and Blue and white colours promote Peace and Beauty..." "You're telling me" Yami whistled. Ishizu smiled at him. "Anyway", said Marik "As I was saying before Yami started hitting on my sister, the white stands for peace, the flowers, beauty and the blue calmness. These togs are best suited for brunettes and you'll be the highlight of the night if you were them to parties". There was a lot of whistling and applauding. Some guys stood up, but some (meaning Duke) were a bit preoccupied. Next was Tea. She walked out in pink bikinis with sequin hearts and frills on the front and sides. Nobody spoke. "Well Marik", said Tea "no comment", he choked, trying to cover his eyes. "Except", said Tristan "that those togs look best, burning in the fire!" "That was mean", said Yugi, "Yeah Go Tea You rule Girl", he stood up and clapped. All the others (except Tea) backed away. "Boo" yelled Bakura and threw a tomato at Tea's head. She ran away followed by a shower of tomatoes. "Well that was the freakiest thing I've seen in my life", said Angel shivering "My eyes are soiled forever", groaned Kate. "I thought I'd died and gone to hell", said Seto, looking traumatized for life. "Keep going Marik", said Yami "o.k. next up we have Angel. She's wearing some hot looking billabong triangles, very trendy, the coloration of Brown and Red match her tanned complexion perfectly. These togs are good for pretty people like Angel (A/N Hey Kitty wrote this part so don't flame me for it) so someone tell Tea not to wear them eeewww". Every guy stood up to cheer and whistle. "Next up we have kitty, continued Marik, she's looking pretty in her Roxy triangles. The yellow and red blend well together and look great when the water reflects on them. These togs look best on Brunettes and are great for surfing". Mai got ready to go on when the applause had died down. "Now last up is Mai", began Marik yet again, "She's wearing...", But Marik couldn't finish his sentence because he was cheering so loudly along with the rest of the guys and many other male passers-by. Mai had walked out wearing purple micro bikinis and a purple G-string. "Pash me while I'm young", yelled Marik ripping open his shirt. Ripping open his to and falling to his knees before Mai, Bakura said "If you call 5000 years young then count me in", He paused, "If you don't call it young then...umm.. Pash me anyway". He and Marik started shouting. "Threesome, Threesome, Threesome", over and over again. "QUIET", yelled Yami in a demanding voice. Silence. Everyone looked at him. "Mai is the winner", he declared, "As a prize you get to stone Tea" "Ohhh", sighed The other girls, upset. "Yeah", said tea "That's no fair.... Wait a minute nooo Mai were friends. I baked you cookies". She held out an empty tray. "Joey!" "O man",groaned Joe, "were those your cookies, I think I'm gonna be sick", said joey holding his throat and pretending to faint. "Mai," said Angel, "can we help?" "Sure", said Mai. As Marik and Bakura restrained Yugi he yelled, "No stone Serenity!". Joey looked Shocked. "No stone Ishizu". Marik looked at Joey and handed him a stone. "Knock yourself out". "Marik", yelled Ishizu angrily. "Uhh I mean Don't Touch my sister You Freaks", yelled Marik. Everybody turned back to Tea when Mai suddenly yelled "Look it's Weevil", everybody paused. Angel and Kitty turned to each other. "Lets get Him" "NOOOOOOO" yelled weevil and ran as fast as his short, stubby legs would take him, as everybody sprinted after him. Kitty, Angel, Marik and Bakura chanting "Kill the Bug, Kill the bug", over and over again. 


End file.
